


A Common Hero

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Choose Your Legends, Crack, Gen, I'm finishing up my serious story I swear, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Marth says "Gatekeeper Rights!"
Relationships: Marth/Gatekeeper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Common Hero

"And the winner of the Men's Division is.... GATEKEEPER!"

Gatekeeper blushed and nearly fell over with delight as his name was called, swooning like teen pageant queen. Colourful confetti rained from the sky as posters depicted his featureless, blank face were rolled out across the land.

"I'm happier than a kid in a candy store! This is the greatest day of my life!" GK cried, barely able to see past the tears streaming down.

He slowly made his way up towards the stage, when a cruel voice rang out-

"FUCK OFF GATEKEEPER!"

"Who said that? :(" Gatekeeper moaned, swiveling his head like a weather vane in a tropical cyclone. 

"We did!!!" said a crowd of haters, all looking very angry and covered in salt.

They all waved signs that had horrible phrases like "Gatekeeper is a smelly poo poo boy" and other such horrific phrases. GK started to cry when out of the blue-

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

_It was..........._ _Marth_!

Marth stormed up onto the stage, his blue ocean sapphire azure orbs raging like a tempest.

"You fools... My game was all about how any man or woman can join the fight. I recruited farmers and peasants and pirates, any single person who had justice in their heart was welcome to my cause. You don't need to be a king to be worthy- you need to care about helping others. And this man knows how to care about others!" he said dramatically, flinging a finger at Gatekeeper.

The haters were so savagely burned by this they all went quiet as GK approached the stage, crying happy tears this time. Other people in the crowd began to cheer as the two hugged intimately. 

"Marth I am so happy to be sharing this with you. You are the most wonderful man in the world, I'm jealous of Caeda."

"Actually we are in a poly marriage"

"Really?" GK whispered, eyelashes fluttering.

"Yeah, and we both think you're cute" Marth replied back by winking both his eyes, leaning down to kiss the Gatekeeper.

It was the hottest kiss in the history of Fire Emblem. Caeda cheered in the crowd and threw her bra onto the stage. The haters went apeshit. Fafnir was so angry he exploded and Askr never faced another war again.

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm finishing up my serious hades story, i wrote this in about 15 minutes
> 
> are my immortal references still relevant in 2021?


End file.
